


Driving: Just You And Me

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they drive through the country, Angst, Driving, Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jaehyun and Ten are neighbors, M/M, Road Trips, Sex isn't the main plot of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Ten barely had time to register what was going on that Jaehyun was running to him, panting and with a terrified expression.“I-I- I did something… really bad.” Jaehyun stuttered.When Ten accepted to help Jaehyun driving away from his house, he didn't think they would end up like that...Or the JaeTen Road Trip!AU nobody asked for.





	Driving: Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 4 days to complete this. I'm finally done lmao
> 
> So basically this is angst, fluff and smut... While driving through the country.
> 
> First time writing smut in another language than mine, it can be crap... Maybe.
> 
> Also, mention of child abuse (not rape but violence such as punch and everything).
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any grammar/language mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy ~

It was night, the summer heat was spreading into his room thanks to his open window, but also the noises coming from his neighbors’ house. Ten closed his computer, got up from his desk chair and headed toward his house garage. He was bored and from the garage, he could see what was going on, as his window didn’t give him any view from the house near their own.

He opened the garage large door, looking suspiciously at his neighbors’ house, where the sounds became louder and louder. He sighed softly, hoping Jaehyun, their neighbors’ son, was okay. He knew the parents could be a bit… violent. He’s already seen the boy with a black eye or other marks on his face.

His family situation wasn’t the best either, his parents were nearly never home so he was alone most of the time. That’s why Jaehyun sneaked to his room whenever he needed to. To escape his family. Ten wasn’t complaining, he enjoyed the younger presence and that was the only moment he could see him really smile.

While he was working on something on his 1975 Ford Mustang -perks of having parents with good jobs he thought, he heard a deep and loud scream coming from the neighbors’ house. He barely had time to close his car hood that Jaehyun was running near him, panting and with a terrified expression. Ten looked at him with wide eyes. The boy had a backpack dropped on his left shoulder, nearly falling. His breath was panting and is that blood Ten could see on his face?

“Jaehyun! What happened?” he asked, walking to the brown male.

“I-I- I did something… really bad.” Jaehyun stuttered.

“Is that blood on your hands?” Ten asked, taking the younger hands in his own, but he hid them before he could inspect them.

“Just- Just drive me out of here.” Jaehyun pleaded. “Anywhere, I don’t care, as long as it’s far away from here.”

“What the hell-“

“Just do it please!”

Ten looked at the younger and his worried expression. He mentioned the car with a head movement and Jaehyun practically ran to open the passenger door. Ten shot a look at Jaehyun’s house before heading to the car, catching the keys hidden in the sun visor. He turned it on and began driving.

Neither of them spoke, Jaehyun’s breath had calmed down as they drove away, but he was still shaking and watching anywhere but to Ten. The eldest looked at him with a worried expression. He turned the radio on, hoping it would relax the younger.

“What happened?” he asked softly after several minutes.

“I did something bad.” Jaehyun simply said.

Ten shot him a look, then looked back at the road again. He wouldn’t push the younger, so he waited for him to explain.

“He… He was talking down to me again.” He finally spoke. “He punched me when I asked him for some money to pay for my car fixing. I went to my room, prepared a bag with some clothes into it. I was going to go to yours, but he caught me before I could go. He was trying to punch me again so I… I grabbed the little Swiss army knife that was on my cupboard and I… I didn’t want to, but he was going to punch me again, so I raised the knife and then I heard him scream. When I looked back at the knife there was blood on it.” Jaehyun looked back at Ten, tears in his eyes. “I just wanted to threaten him, I swear.”

Ten took the younger hand in his own, squeezing it. He could hear the other sniffles and it broke his heart.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

 

It wasn’t.

Ten drove on the highway most part of the night. Jaehyun had fallen asleep hours ago, tired of crying. The eldest could feel his eyes zonking out and he decided it was safer to stop at a gas station instead of crashing the car into another one, or whatever he could crash in. When he spotted a sign, telling him the nearest gas station was three minutes away, he sighed, relieved. He turned at the highway exit and parked the car. He shot a look at Jaehyun, who was still fast asleep and decided to go alone. But as he opened the door, the boy woke up.

“Where are you going?” he asked, sleepy.

“I need coffee, or I’ll fall asleep while driving.” Ten joked. “Do you want something?”

“Something to eat and…” He looked at his hands, stained with blood. “Wash my hands.”

“Let’s go then.”

When Jaehyun got out, Ten locked the car and they headed to the store. Jaehyun immediately went to the bathroom while Ten headed to the coffee machine. He searched for money in his pockets and gladly, he found some. He waited for his coffee to be done and took it to drink it in one of the high tables standing near the machines.

He calmly drinks his coffee, watching the other people in the store. He spotted Jaehyun in the actual store, probably searching for something to eat but before he could walk to him, Ten was stopped by the sound of the news on the TV.

He didn’t catch everything, but by hearing “California”, their street name and houses numbers as well as his car brand, he understood perfectly. He turned his head towards the TV, and saw Jaehyun’s portrait as well as his own, near the TV presentator.

“Shit.” He cursed.

He turned away from the TV and began searching for Jaehyun. The youngest was doing the same because they met halfway, wide eyed.

“Shit what do we do?” Jaehyun asked.

“We’re going to go back to the car, without attracting any intention.” Ten explained softly.

Jaehyun nodded and Ten pushed him softly towards the exit. They quickly arrived at Ten’s car and they didn’t lost a second to sit inside and to leave the gas station.

“They called the police.” Jaehyun muttered. “And now they’re looking for me. And you.”

Ten didn’t respond, instead he focused on the radio, which was also spreading the news. He furiously turned it off.

“Where were you planning to go?” He asked Jaehyun.

“I don’t know I just… I don’t know.”

Ten sighed and they didn’t talk after that.

 

“Just stop somewhere… You’re falling asleep…” Jaehyun nudged him. “I saw a sign indicating a motel a few miles away… Let’s stop there for the night.” He proposed.

“Guess you’re right.” Ten muttered.

The motel was a few miles away, when they parked, they looked at it with scrunched noses.

“It could be worse…” Jaehyun stated while throwing his backpack on his shoulders.

“I guess so.”

Ten lead the way to the receptionist, asking her for a room. She gave him their room key and they thanked her, searching for the place where they were going to spend the night.

Saying that the room was shitty was the right word.

“Fortunately, it’s just for one night.” Ten sighed, dropping on the creaking bed.

Jaehyun sat next to him, his bag on his knees as he looked at their bedroom window.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said.

“Sorry for what?”

“Dragging you into this… I just thought of escaping the house for the night or something… And now here we are… In the middle of California.”

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to go on a road trip once?” Ten asked jokingly.

“Not with the cops searching for us!” the brown-haired male shouted.

Ten sighed for the nth time today and sat up, looking straight to Jaehyun’s eyes.

“It’s going to be alright, okay? We’ll manage.” He assured.

Well, that’s what he wanted to believe.

 

It’s been a few days that they were driving, they relayed each other. When Ten was sleepy, Jaehyun drove. Now, they were currently in the state of Arizona, always on the highway, driving to an unknown destination. They didn’t stop often, only to gas up and eventually drink and eat something, but that’s all. They didn’t talk either, but the atmosphere wasn’t strange, on the contrary it was comforting. Like if they just needed each other to be okay. And when they talked, it was always playful, cheerful, as if they both had forget that they were still researched by the Californian police. Maybe now that they were outside the state, they wouldn’t have to fear that anymore.

When the other wasn’t watching, Jaehyun would studied Ten’s face, and Ten would do the same, before looking back at the road again. They held hands, sometimes, often. From time to time, Jaehyun would put his hand on Ten’s own, which was on the gear level and intertwined their fingers and neither of them would dare to let go. There was a tension, but not a bad one. It was filling the air between them, making the hairs of Jaehyun’s arms stood on end. He squirmed in his seat.

They didn’t get a proper sleep in ages so when Jaehyun spotted the motel sign, he grabbed Ten’s hand in his own, showing him. Ten turned to park the car in the motel parking lot. Ten checked out his wallet and scrunched his nose.

“I think it’s the last motel we can afford…” He explained, showing Jaehyun is last bills.

“It’s okay… We’ll manage.” Jaehyun smiled at him.

Ten smiled back.

The room the lady gave them was much better than the last one they had, back in California. The lady left and offered them a big smile while closing the door.

Left alone, Ten could feel that the tension from the car was back. He looked at Jaehyun, who was also looking at him, his backpack dropped at his feet. Without their knowing, they drew closer and Jaehyun grabbed his face between his hands and crushed his lips on his. Ten pushed him against the door and respond to the younger’s kiss. While Jaehyun’s hands were still on his face, Ten’s hand made their way to Jaehyun’s shirt, passing his hands under the cotton fabric and stroking the skin he could feel under his palm. Jaehyun’s shirt was quickly getting rid of, as well as Ten’s.

They moved to the bed, still kissing and touching each other. Ten’s mouth had moved to the younger’s neck, kissing, licking and biting his skin, Jaehyun’s moans sounding like music to his ears. He then moved to his bare torso, playing with his nipples, Jaehyun’s moans increasing. Ten lifted his head to take a look at the younger’s torso. He could see that there were fading marks, some cuts too, so he just left several butterfly kisses on them, wanting to reassure the brown-male, somehow. Making him understand he was still beautiful anyway.

He got back to Jaehyun’s face, kissing him on the lips. Both their erection met through the movement, and both of them let out a groan. Jaehyun brought Ten’s lips on his own, pulling on the elder’s hair at the back on his head and rubbing their pants together. Jaehyun’s hands moved quickly to Ten’s pant. He struggled a few seconds with the button and the zipper, but he finally managed to get rid of it. While Ten was doing the same with his own pant, Jaehyun slipped a hand in the other boxer, touching his length with his fingertips. He grinned when he felt Ten’s body tensed at the touch. Still grinning, he caught it full-hand and began stroking it, gaining guttural moans from Ten.

Feeling Jaehyun’s hand stroking him, Ten allowed himself to drop his head on the younger’s shoulder, biting his lower lip. He moved lightly his head to the right and sank his teeth in Jaehyun’s neck, biting hard enough to leave marks. But not the same marks he could find on the other’s body, kinder, tender, loving marks. When he felt Jaehyun’s thumb coming to his head, he escaped a loud mouth and bite harder in his neck skin. He slowly moved his right hand down Jaehyun’s torso, brushing on his nipples, earning a gasped moan from the younger before he slipped it in his boxer, taking his length in his hand and stroking it in turn. Jaehyun’s reaction was immediate, his hand in Ten’s boxer froze and a moan escaped from his lips.

“What about we get rid of that?” Ten asked, whispering in Jaehyun’s ear.

The younger only nod. Ten’s got his hand out of his boxer and slipped it down his legs. He quickly did the same with his own and he was back, peppering Jaehyun’s face and neck with kisses. Both their cocks were touching but Jaehyun’s hands were skimming onto Ten’s torso.

“There’s lube and condoms in my backpack.” Jaehyun whispered. “In the front pocket.”

Ten left a last kiss on his lips and got up from the bed, grabbed the back on the floor and searched through it. Once he found what he was searching for, he dropped the bag on the floor again and came back to the bed, kneeling near Jaehyun’s legs. He spread them open, came back to give the younger a kiss and opened the bottle of lube, putting a good amount of it in his fingers and warmed it up before he looked back at Jaehyun with a soft look.

“You’re ready?” he asked.

Jaehyun nodded his head and pushed himself up to give the elder a kiss on the lips.

“You can go, it’s okay.” He said, laying back on the mattress again.

Ten nodded his head and guided his hand near Jaehyun’s entrance. He aroused it a few seconds and pushed a first finger inside, slowly. Jaehyun stirred a bit at the intrusion but relaxed a bit after. He actually moaned and gripped the bed sheets when Ten put a second finger. Ten waited for him to adjust, beginning to move back and forth, slowly. He moved his head to the younger’s stomach, kissing it all over. When Jaehyun passed his fingers in his messy hair and pulled a bit on it, Ten knew he could add another one. Which he did. He entered a third and last finger, not moving for a moment to let Jaehyun adjust once more. He felt the younger’s hand in his hair gripping hard on his locks, so he moved his head to his nipples instead, trying to help him forget the pain and the discomfort he must feel.

When he heard Jaehyun moans underneath him, he began scissors movements with his fingers, stretching the younger’s walls for what was coming next. Jaehyun’s hands moved to cup his face instead of gripping on his hair and their lips met in a messy and sloppy kiss, teeth knocking together and tongues meeting. Jaehyun nearly screamed when Ten hit his nerves ball and Jaehyun looked at him, all sweaty but incredibly beautiful. Not that Ten wasn’t aware of that before.

“Again.” Jaehyun whimpered. “Please.” He added, breathless.

So, Ten did as desired, and hit the younger prostate again. Jaehyun moaned loudly again, offering Ten a perfect view of his Adam apple that he wasted no time kiss and bit softly on.

He kept stretching Jaehyun for more seconds before removing his fingers and looking at the other, straight in the eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, short of breath.

Jaehyun brought him into a kiss.

“Yes, I’m sure. So please… I need you.” He muttered, his lips practically touching Ten’s.

Ten kissed him as a response. It wasn’t all teeth like the previous ones. This one was gentler. Their tongues met softly and Ten gently bite Jaehyun’s lower lips, keeping it between his teeth for a second before they broke apart.

Ten caught the condom package and opened it before rolling the condom on himself. He threw the ripped package away and placed himself between Jaehyun’s legs, his throbbing cock right in front of Jaehyun’s hole. He looked at him again.

“This might hurt.” He warned. “But it’ll be all better after, I promise.”

He took Jaehyun’s left hand in his own and lifted it above his head, resting their intertwined fingers on the pillow.

A squeeze from Jaehyun told him he could go.

He slowly pushed inside the younger, he could feel his walls around him and he couldn’t suppress a moan coming from his mouth.

Saying he dreamt of this was a euphemism.

When he was fully entered, he stabilized, waiting for Jaehyun to be fully relaxed. When he glanced at the younger’s face, he saw that his jaw was clenched, and tears were making their way to his eyes. Ten leaned in and kissed them away, murmuring soft words to relax and soothe him. Jaehyun squeezed his hand once more.

“You can move now.” He muttered as Ten was biting at his collarbone.

Ten made a move, earing a gasped moan from Jaehyun. He then pulled back to pushed back in right away, and this time, a clearer sound escaped Jaehyun’s mouth.

As he rolled his hips, he couldn’t help but think that, in a way, he was grateful for what was happening to them right now. If all of that didn’t happened, they wouldn’t be like that right now. They wouldn’t be in a motel, lost in the middle of Arizona, having sex in the room they booked.

Don’t get Ten wrong. He didn’t like Jaehyun just for sex.

If truth be said, Ten had always liked the younger. At the beginning it was curiosity, as he said at that time. But as time passed, and them becoming friends as well as being neighbors, Ten began to appreciate Jaehyun more and more, always wanted to make him smile, protect him when he saw him with tears straining his face when he climbed his bedroom window, never wake up from the nights they spent cuddling, kiss him, make him feel loved.

As cliché as it sounds, Ten has a crush on Jaehyun since they met.

While they were on the highway, they both discovered a new face of each other, a more playful, more cunning one. And then, the sexual tension lingered between them, and if Ten couldn’t get a name on it before, now he could.

Ten could feel he was going to cum soon. Jaehyun must be near the edge too because the elder could feel his walls tightening around him. After a few thrusts, with a sobbed moan and his fingernails sticked into Ten’s shoulder, Jaehyun came, sperm gushing on his torso as his body shivered from his orgasm. Ten wasn’t long to join him, cumming inside the younger with a loud moan, his back arched from his own orgasm.

When they regained consciousness, Ten pulled back from Jaehyun’s and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, catching his lower lips between his teeth as Jaehyun stroked his right cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun whispered onto his lips.

And then Ten knew, it was going to be alright.

 

A few days later, they entered the state of Colorado. They were on the highway towards Denver. It was dawn so the road was mostly empty, leaving them alone to enjoy the sunrise they could see from the car. Jaehyun was still sleeping, his hands in Ten’s own on the gear level, their fingers intertwined.

Ten spotted a picnic area on one of the sign and took the turn. He needed to stop driving for some time and also to check on what he has left in his wallet. He stopped the car, softly escaped from Jaehyun’s grip and got out of the car. Once on his two feet, he stretched his numbed muscles and went to open his car trunk.

They bought some things on their way, mostly food and drink obviously, but also one or two clothes, mostly for Ten as he only had a pant he always keeps in his car. He didn’t know for how long they could keep with what they had. Where were they heading anyway? He didn’t fucking now.

He sighed, rubbed his neck and looked inside his wallet. He didn’t have his credit card and barely any money left. Jaehyun didn’t have much left too. They had to sleep in the back of his car because they couldn’t afford a motel anymore, even the shittiest one was too expensive. He angrily shut the trunk down. It must have woken Jaehyun up because the second after, the younger was near him, rubbing sleep off his eyes. He looked at him and put a hand on his neck.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “Do you want me to drive?”

Ten pulled his hand away, rubbing his hands on his face. Then, he turned back to the younger, who was looking at him with a concerned expression.

“Ten?”

“No, I’m not okay.” Ten answered Jaehyun’s previous question.

Jaehyun wanted to move near him but Ten stopped him.

“It’s been… Nearly two weeks we’re driving through the country.” Ten explained. “Two weeks. And we still don’t know where we’re going to…” Ten pointed the car trunk. “We have food and drinks for four days at the most. We haven’t slept in a proper bed for… more than three days. And mainly… We’re running out of money. I don’t even know if I have enough for one more gas up.”

He sighed loudly and dropped his arms to his body. He shook his head.

“Why did we do this? I shouldn’t have taken you away.” He whispered.

Jaehyun clenched his fists.

“You know why I did this? Because I was fucking scared okay?” he shouted. “You were the only person I could go to and that I knew would help me. What should I have done? Run to the police?” he was going to add something but Ten cut him off.

“Well, actually it’s the police who is running after us.” He said, sharp-cutting.

“Do you seriously think I was expecting that? Seriously, who’s the victim in this whole situation? I don’t think it’s them. It’s me.”

“So why did you ask me to drive you away? If you are the victim, you shouldn’t be scared of the consequences, right?”

Jaehyun eyes widened, and a glint of hurt passed in them.

“Whose side are you on?” he whispered, hurt. “You don’t know them, and I think you’ve have seen what they’re capable of. I wanted to escape that, is it too much to ask for?! Where, I don’t know, I just wanted to be away from this.”

Now, tears were falling down Jaehyun’s face, and Ten’s heart pinched when he saw them. Jaehyun looked at Ten.

“If you’re this annoyed of being here right now with me, why did you accept and drove me away then? I thought you were someone I can relied on, who understood what I was going through and who wanted to help me. You’re regretting it now, do you? Everything that happened these past two weeks, you’re regretting right?! This night at the motel particularly uh? Just say it!”

“I did it because I love you okay!?” Ten exploded. “The only thing I was thinking when you came to me, stained with blood, was that I had to protect you from literally anything, that I had to take you away. But yeah, I didn’t think we would be thousands of miles away from home, the police searching for us -even if I think they must have quit by now or we wouldn’t have been this peaceful these last days - and running out of money. And never dare to say that I regret anything that had happened these past two weeks. Mostly this night.”

Ten slowly walked to Jaehyun, who was now fully crying, tears dropping from his eyes, and Ten could feel his own eyes full of water. He cupped Jaehyun’s face, kissed him softly and put his forehead on the younger’s own.

“I love you okay? So, don’t think less, please.” He muttered against his lips.

“I’m nothing but a failure, how can you love me…”

“That’s not true!” Ten shouted. “You’re not a failure, never let everyone make you think that. You’re the strongest person I know okay? Never doubt that. You’re strong. And if anyone dares to tell you otherwise, I’ll be here to remind you.”

They ended up in each other arms, hugging tightly, Jaehyun has his head hidden in Ten’s neck as Ten was softly stroking his hair and soothing him.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Jaehyun muttered a few minutes later.

“No, I’m sorry.” Ten apologized. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll manage.”

“Can we… can we just keep driving until Denver and then… Then we can settle a bit and… And then we could head back or I’d go to the police and-“

“We’ll keep driving until we reached Denver, and there we’ll see what we do okay? You don’t have to force yourself to anything.”

He felt Jaehyun nodding his head in the crook of his neck.

“I love you too.” He heard him whisper a few minutes later.

 

They drove to Denver as planned. They passed through the city, searching for a place where they could rest a bit. They couldn’t afford a motel, they didn’t have enough money for that. When they were far enough from the city center, and they finally found a parking lot, Ten noticed that his gas level was almost empty. He cursed under his breath and turned the car off.

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked, getting rid of his seatbelt.

“The gas level is almost empty.” He explained.

Ten searched in his jean pocket and after a few seconds, finally managed to put out his wallet. He counted the last bills he had in and made a quick calculation in his head.

“I can make one last gas up with what I have left. With a full gas up, we can go back to California…” He looked at Jaehyun, who wasn’t looking at him in the eyes. Ten took his hand in his own, stroking it with his thumb. “We can go further than Colorado too… But once the gas level is empty, we couldn’t fill it anymore after…”

He didn’t want to force Jaehyun to go back. But the more Ten thought about it, the more it became clearer to him that they didn’t have any other choice. If they go further than Denver, they would never make it. They wouldn’t have any money left, and their food will disappear, just like their drinks. Where would they live anyway?

Jaeyun seemed to think like him because he nodded his head and lifted his head to look at him. He squeezed his hand.

“Let’s go back.” He said bravely.

“They won’t touch you, I promise.”

Jaehyun nodded and Ten pulled him closer to him, it wasn’t a comfortable position but Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist anyway and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

They pulled apart minutes later and Ten offered the younger a reassuring smile.

“It’s getting dark, let’s watch the sunset and sleep.” Ten proposed. “We’ll fill up tomorrow and head back.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun smiled back.

They got out of the car. Ten locked it and walked to Jaehyun, taking his hand in his and started walking into the grass that was surrounding the parking lot. There, they could see the sun going down as the trees weren’t blocking them the view. They sat on the ground and Jaehyun didn’t lost a minute to curled himself in Ten’s arms, his head resting on the elder’s chest as he was softly laughing. Ten kissed his hair and they silently watched the sun going down and down, until he disappeared completely. They didn’t move though, staying in each other’s arms and simply enjoying the moment.

“You know…” Jaehyun spoke. “They weren’t like that before.” He said, playing with Ten’s fingers as the elder listened to him carefully. “They were really loving when I was younger, I didn’t know who my real parents were, so I’ve always considered them as my biological parents. I learned the truth later of course, they both had agreed to tell me. I noticed things that were making me think that… maybe they weren’t my real parents you know? I don’t know how to explain it but… It happened. So, I asked them the truth. And they accepted to tell me. I was a bit sad of course, but it just made me love them more in a way you know? I was thankful to them. But… A few days after they told me…It all changed suddenly.”

Jaehyun stopped in his story to sniffle. Ten only squeezed the fingers that were holding his owns, encouraging him and letting Jaehyun know he was here.

“They become violent starting this day.” Jaehyun sniffled. “They started talking down to me. Then, the beating came. They were treating me like shit. Like I wasn’t their son anymore but a slave. The beating became worse when they found out I prefer guys to girls. They call me a failure, faggot, and all the stuff I won’t even repeat to you.” At this point, tears were straining Jaehyun’s face. “I don’t know where the love they gave all these years before had gone… I’m asking myself if they even really loved me, if it was all acting since the beginning… All I love seems to disappear anyway.”

Ten swung his arms around Jaehyun, holding him tightly, his cheeks pressed on Jaehyun’s wet one.

“I won’t.” Ten said, quoting Jaehyun’s last sentence. “I won’t go anywhere.” He repeated.

“Why are you so sure about that?” Jaehyun laughed humorless.

“Because I love you. I would never fully feel the effects of what you are going through, but I’ll be there in the end. You are a strong person, never ever doubt that. I already told you.”

“I love you too.”

They slept firmly held to each other that night. Ten’s warm body against his own made Jaehyun momentarily forget about everything.

They both knew hard things were coming, mostly for Jaehyun. But Ten would be here, encouraging and supporting him.

He promised.

 

The familiar landscapes of California submerged them. All was familiar again, the houses, the roads, the weather.

It was night when they reached Ten’s house. He made sure that no lights were coming from his neighbor’s house as he pulled Jaehyun behind him and they entered the house by the garage’s door.

Ten wasn’t surprised when he noticed that his parents weren’t there, surely on a business trip at the over end of the world. Not that he cared anyway. He didn’t have any particular relationship with his parents, it was a childminder who raised him and drove him to school, he felt closer to her than he would never be to his parents.

He turned to Jaehyun, who was looking at the living-room with a warm smile. And Ten wished he’d see this smile forever. But he knew tomorrow will be a rough day. Jaehyun had planned to press charges against his parents for abuse. Ten didn’t know if Jaehyun would really do it though, it wouldn’t be easy and Jaehyun even though he tried to deny it, loves his parents. Even if they were violent with him, they raised him, fed him, bought him clothes, payed him school… If he was in the same situation with his parents, Ten knew it would be hard for him. So, he planned a plan B. But that, Jaehyun didn’t need to know for the moment.

Feeling someone starring at him, Jaehyun turned to face Ten, who was indeed staring at him.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, rubbing his face.

“No. You’re just beautiful.” Ten retorted.

Jaehyun blushed at the elder sentence. Ten moved forward and before Jaehyun could register what was going on, Ten was kissing him.

It wasn’t a soft kiss, it was more wild, full of desire. Jaehyun let Ten’s tongue meet his own.

Ten pulled him to his room and closed the door behind them.

 

“I don’t know if I can do it.” Jaehyun said the next morning.

Ten holds back a smile when he heard that. He turned to the younger, a cup of coffee in his hands.

“You don’t have to do it.”

“But we came back for that.” Jaehyun pouted.

“Well… Not really.” Ten said mysteriously.

Jaehyun looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“You see, as I’m already of age I have access to my bank account, and it doesn’t bother my parents to give me some money, they have too much anyway.” The elder continued. “And there’s still some clothes of yours in my dresser. Put them in the large bag.” He winked.

Jaehun looked at him, mouth shaped in a ‘o’ form and he tried to say something but only ended up stuttering.

“What are you talking about?”

“I liked being on the road.” Ten finally said. “Just you and me. And nothing to stop us.” He added with a smile. “I want to keep on doing that, just driving, you and me, and nowhere in particular to go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !
> 
> I made a special Twitter for AO3, it's easier for me lol : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And so comes the cc : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
